


A random drop of turquoise

by DanDon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDon/pseuds/DanDon
Summary: Collection of SayoKasumi I write when I have coffee





	1. Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki is interesting

Blue petals fell gently, one shaky hand clutched tightly to her heaving chest. Did she regret not telling Sayo about this?

"Tsk, how silly." Kasumi tried in vain to steady her breath "There's no way she will accept my feelings-"

"Toyama-san, what are you doing?" The guitarist quietly entered the student council room, questioning her own vision when she saw blue flower petals scattering all over the table.

"Wait, petals. Are you having Hanahaki?"

Sayo was worry about her, Kasumi could see that. And probably panicked too, since Hanahaki was no joke afterall. The older girl reached her hand out, and Kasumi absentmindedly snuggled into the warmth of that soft palm.

"Sayo-senpai sure knows a lot." She tried to force out smile, to ease the pain, to hide the cause of this disease. But she failed eventually, as more coughing fit came, the petals then turned to turquoise color.

"Toyama-san." Sayo held the brunette close, gently pat her back, "You have to do it. Tell that person."

"I... can... just get some surgery. She won't never like me back afterall."

"How can anyone not like you? You are such-"

"I like you-" a small hesitant "I have fallen for you, Sayo-senpai. Too slowly that I couldn't realize it myself."

Maybe because Kasumi was in a daze. She could blame the disease later. Her eyes blurred themselves, but still clear enough to see the amount of red on her senpai's face. Her next move didn't help wash away that color at all. The brunette burried her face into Sayo's neck, nearly toppled both of them while doing so.

"I love you, I love you" Kasumi's voice was muffled by the falling petals, and Sayo could feel hot tears streaming down, wetting her collar "I don't know why I love you so much. I don't know why it hurts so bad whenever I see someone else near you that isn't me."

Kasumi lifted her face up, a painful smile never ceased to leave her lips. Maybe if they hadn't spent that much time together, things wouldn't have been like this. Maybe if Sayo hadn't always been that strict yet kind at the same time, Kasumi wouldn't have coughed up flowers by then.

"Toyama-san." Sayo had been quiet for too long, but before she could come up with anything else, the other stopped her.

"Don't, I know you're gonna reject me. Sorry for putting you in this, I'm going to talk with my mom about the surg-"

And, before Kasumi could finish her line, a soft hold to her jaw tilted her face. A pair of minty eyes, full with determination, bored into her own purple one.

"Toyama-san, you didn't let me finish my words." A stern voice sent chills down the younger's spines "Let me cure your disease."

"Eh- mmmm"

Soft lips met each other. It lasted for one second, two seconds. Kasumi tried to push away, but Sayo dived back in, for three seconds. No effort was made after, the older girl made sure her partner melt into that sweet new sensation. They parted away eventually, as Kasumi panted heavily, gasping for air.

"Sayo-senpai. You-"

"I love you too. I have always loved you. I... don't just have... enough courage to tell you" Sayo pressed her finger against the place she just tasted. "Now, I would like to kiss you again, if you don't mind."

Sayo's face was still red despite the sudden boldness, Kasumi still couldn't believe what was happening. But they knew, no flowers could ever came between their kisses anymore.


	2. It's the mints' fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I kiss you?"

Saaya and Moca smell like bread. It makes a lot of sense, considering Saaya's family has a bakery and the probably unhealthy amount of breads the silver head consumes everyday. And Otae smells like bunnies, Kasumi doesn't have to think too long to find out the reason. They are all nice, sweet scents for the nose, so the brunette won't mind catching them everyday.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?"

There is one person who minds. 

"Hmmm, as I thought, Arisa-chan smells like your keyboard." Kasumi nods proudly, still clinging to the keyboardist's side.

"Is that one of your Kasumeme again?" Arisa tries in vain to push her friend away, "Let me go you heavy meme. And who the hell would smell my keyboard anyway?"

"Aww, but I like that." Kasumi rubs her face to Arisa's right arm, preventing her from finishing the papers. And it's beyond annoying now.

"I said. Let. Me. G-"

"Toyama-san, Ichigaya-san, what are you two doing?" Sayo enters the student council room, only to witness that particular scene, caused by a certain guitarist. Arisa lets out a heavy sigh, while Kasumi just giggles too loudly for her own good.

"She's... being Kasumeme again."

"I see. As usual?" Sayo places her bag down. Yes, Kasumi has done this lots of time and anyone should be familiar with her now.

"She's smelling people? I guess?" Arisa wants to face palm herself for havig such band leader, and Kasumi is nearly laughing.

"Hey Sayo-senpai!" The kouhai launches her firgue to her senpai, and Sayo found herself caught by those slender arms and a wide grin. "Ahh, your scent is still the most wonderful."

_Subtle sweet minty odour_

Kasumi snuggles into the crook of Sayo's neck, and the said girl finds heat rushing to her cheeks. Arisa shoots an apologizing look to her senpai. She knows she and Sayo can't solve whatever Kasumi has in mind.

"I'm looking for help." With that said, Arisa is quick on her feet, rushing out of the door to find whoever can get Kasumi out of her shenanigans, leaving Sayo with a blushing mess.

"WAIT! ICHIGAYA-SAN-"

"I think I love you, Sayo-chan." 

"Wha- What are you talking about? And what did you just call me?"

"I love you. I have always been scared to tell you, but I manage to say it somehow." Kasumi lifts her face up, her doofy grin makes Sayo's heart skips a beat.

_Wait, does Sayo like her that way too-_

"Toyama-san. I-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Eh?" Is all Sayo manages to say. Kasumi waits for one second, two seconds, to gauge her reaction. When none appears, the younder girl smiles softly, before leaning in to seal Sayo's stuttering lips with a deep kiss.

_Please don't come back soon, Ichigaya-san_

* * *

 

"Hey, what happened to our cat mints?"

"Oh, that." Tae simply chuckles "Kasumi ate them."

"Oh- Wait what?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat tried cat mints for the first time yesterday. Yikes


	3. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy starts everything

Sayo pulls away to get some air, but Kasumi quickly dives back in, deepens the kiss even further. The teal hair can only gasp against the other's mouth, hands circles tightly around Kasumi's neck. 

"Wait... Toyama-... Kasumi, I need to breath." Sayo tries to push her girlfriend away. Hot tears falls down onto her cheeks. Wait, why is Kasumi crying?

"I love you."

Is all Kasumi said between her sobbing, before leaning back in to taste that sweet minty odour.

One kiss, two kisses, three kisses- rain of kisses, to the point Sayo fails to notice the younger girl's hand on her bossom.

"Hey, what happened? Tell me mmh-"

Kasumi seals her lip with a hot kiss, still crying.

"Why Sayo? Why?" Words choke up in her throat "Why does it hurt so bad when I saw Lisa-senpai and you on stage?"

That is when Sayo's mind starts to process everything. 

It's true that during Roselia's live, she and Lisa, did do things that could be considered as flirting. Yukina told them fans liked SayoLisa, and doing that would entertain them even more. Wow, what an unusual idea she could expect from their leader. 

"It's only for fan-service." Sayo sighs, her hands slides down to Kasumi's waist to hug her "I'm sorry."

It's barely a whisper. Kasumi burries her face into the other's neck, wet tears tickle Sayo's skin.

"It... hurts a lot."

Sayo gently stokes those brown locks, her tone coats with softness.

"Do you hear my heart beating?" Heat rushes to her cheeks, the usual collected girl feeling embarrassed by her own words "It hurts a lot too. When you are with Ichigaya-san, not me."

Kasumi remains silent, and Sayo pulls her girlfriend in for a chaste kiss

"We love each other so much-" Sayo continues

"-that it hurts." And Kasumi finishes her sentence. 

"Sayo, can I?" 

"Do as you please, Kasumi."

Cool air wraps around her bare skin, soft kissed to her collarbone, not bitting, are enough to send Sayo to a frenzy.

Kasumi lifts her face up to see her guitarist, face brimming with redness, tears in the corners of her eyes and only one name behind her hiss. Hot tounge licks inches of Sayo's skin, and slender fingers trails down, aiming for that scared place.

"I love you, Sayo."

When all the sensations starts to sink in, it's impossible for her to hear those words. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem, I really enjoy LisaSayo's chemistry during Roselia's lives


End file.
